


The Good Ones

by AttackonEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AA meeting, Alternate Universe, Drinking, Funny, M/M, One Shot, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonEreri/pseuds/AttackonEreri
Summary: Levi is a recovering Alcoholic, but not really recovering. Not seeing the need to he continualy messes up his AA meetings, until He meets Eren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a play that I wrote a while back for my creative writing class. I wanted to post it because Levi and Eren were my inspiration to write it (So it was basically a fan fiction in disguise). I changed the names back to the person that inspired the character, and left the play format to leave the integrity of the work. I hope you guys enjoy. This is meant to be a comedy? Kind of.

Setting:  AA Meeting room. Approx. Eight chairs arranged in a semi-circle.

Props: Eight Chairs. Two flasks.

Characters: Levi: A “recovering” alcoholic

Hanji: Levi’s, glasses wearing, best friend.

Gail: AA group leader.

Eren: Regular AA group member.

 

LEVI: [turns towards wall. Takes out and opens flask, looks around and takes drink]

 

HANJI: Okay L, ready to do this thing?! [pats Levi's back]

 

[Flask spills on Levi.]

 

LEVI: [choking] What the _fuck_ four eyes?

 

HANJI: I'm sorry- [pauses. Looks down at flask] Are you serious?

 

LEVI: Piss off. [sarcastically]I'm _nervous._ [takes another drink]

 

HANJI: [Snatches flask from Levi] Honestly. Take this seriously, Levi.

 

LEVI: I am .You should be happy I even showed up.

 

GAIL: [Walks out of room, smiling]

 

LEVI/ HANJI: [Turn attention to Gail]

 

GAIL: [Happily, as if talking to a child] Well hello there mister!

 

LEVI: [Looks around, then back at Gail] you’re referring to me?

 

GAIL: Of course silly! [laughs] you’re so funny! [To HANJI] I can tell this is going to be fun.

 

LEVI: [looks at Hanji] Right. _Fun._

 

GAIL: [Notices Flask in Hanji’s hands] And what’s this about? [Points to flask]

 

HANJI: [looks down at flask] Levi thought it would be funny to bring liquor to an AA meeting.

 

GAIL:[ Small gasp] Our Levi? Do such a thing?

 

LEVI: Right I’m the worst, I should just head home and think about what I’ve done [Starts to walk towards exit]

 

 HANJI: [Grabs Levi by collar and pulls him back] [Rolls eyes] Just get in there. [Pushes Levi towards the door]

 

LEVI: [ opens door]

 

HANJI: Don’t forget to be nice! [Levi flicks off Zoe, and walks into room]

[Sighs]

 

LEVI:[ walks into a room with three people sitting in a circle.]

 

GAIL:[Follows] Welcome! Come come join us! [Walks closer to Levi]

 

LEVI: [looks back at the door, hesitantly]

 

GAIL: [Grabs Levi's arm] Oh no you don't mister. I'm not letting another person escape [laughs]

 

LEVI: [under breath] Right.

 

GAIL: [leads Leon towards the rest of group] Sit wherever you'd like hun. [Releases Levi's arm. Takes her seat in center of only two other members, sitting far right]

 

LEVI: [Looks at the multiple empty seats.] [Mouths] Okay [takes last seat on the left, furthest away from the group]

 

GAIL: [Laughs] what a jokester! Come take a seat closer hun!

 

LEVI: [Low groan. Gets up and moves a seat closer]

 

GAIL: Alright, that's good [small laugh ], but maybe _a little_ closer?

 

LEVI: [moves a seat closer]

 

GAIL: [Exaggerated laugh] Hilarious! [Motions Levi to move closer]

 

LEVI: [Moves another seat closer]

 

GAIL: [Sighs] I suppose that'll do. Alright, gang [Claps] Let's get to it. Let's start with an introduction from our newest member! [Smiles at Levi]

 

LEVI:[under breath] This is so stupid. So what do I do? Do I stand up? Give my depressing life story?

 

GAIL: How's about we start with an introduction?

 

LEVI: You already know my name, no reason for me to repeat it.

 

GAIL: Formalities, Levi. [Clears throat] They’re important.

 

LEVI: More like pointless.

 

GAIL:[ Sternly] Not pointless. [Forcefully friendly] Just say it.

 

LEVI: [Shifts in chair] Levi Turner.

 

GAIL: Not like that, repeat it the proper way.For example I would say, [Professionally]  Hi my name is Gail, and I am an alcoholic.

 

LEVI: No.

 

GAIL: You have to.

 

LEVI: No I don’t.

 

GAIL: [Frustrated] This is a closed AA meeting it’s required.

 

LEVI: I don’t have to do anything, I didn’t even want to be here.

 

GAIL: Just say it so we can move on. It isn’t that hard Leon. You’re wasting _my_ time. [Turns to rest of group in realization] Er _our_ time. You’re wasting _our_ time.

 

LEVI: [Under breath, barely audible] My name is Levi Turner and I’m an Alcoholic.

 

GAIL: [Cheerfully] Good! What a wonderful name. Levi, my name is Gail. [Reaches arm out for a hand shake]

 

LEVI: [Questionably looks down at Gail’s extended arm then up at Gail]

Already knew that. Like I said, pointless [Shakes Gail’s hand quickly]

 

GAIL: [Exhales a bit angrily] Okay Levi, tell us about yourself.

 

 LEVI: Not much to know. [Sits back in chair]

 

GAIL: U-uh. Well how old are you?

 

LEVI: Too old.

 

GAIL: [Raises voice slightly] T-that's not what I meant! [Pauses. Looks around group] I-I mean. [Sweetly] Number Levi, number.

 

LEVI: 31

 

GAIL: Okay, good! Now, what made you decide to take the first step to recovery?

 

LEVI: Oh, I don’t have a problem. I was dragged here against my will by a four-eyed asshat.

 

GAIL: An _A_ hat? You’d call your friend such a nasty thing? Despite their attempt to help you?

 

LEVI: No. I wouldn’t. Because I said “Asshat” not _“A_ _hat_ ”.

 

GAIL: [Serious] I don't appreciate swears Levi.

 

LEVI: Well, Gail [Crosses Arms] I don't appreciate people who can't appreciate a good insult.

 

GAIL: I'm not going to argue with you, Levi. [Pauses] I’m just going to pretend I didn't hear it. [Takes deep breath] How long have you been sober?

 

LEVI: Like five.

 

GAIL: Five what? Five months? Five years?

 

LEVI: Five minutes. Kinda buzzed right now actually.

 

GAIL: M-minutes? You're drunk right now aren't you?

 

LEVI: [shrugs] Probably.

 

GAIL: Jesus. Please tell me you don't have anymore liquor on you right now?

 

LEVI: Nope.

 

GAIL: [relaxes] Okay. Good.

 

LEVI: [Reaches down to his ankle, and takes out second flask] Nothing you'd like anyway.You seem like a wine kinda girl. [Takes a long drink]

 

GAIL: What the _fuck_ Levi? You have a second flask?

 

LEVI: Whoa Gail! [Hands up in defense] I don't appreciate swears.

 

GAIL: [gets up angrily] What is _wrong_ with you? You don't appreciate curse words? Really? Fuck you Levi! I just volunteered so I can help people on the road to recovery. Because, I'm a good person! I really am! I volunteer at soup kitchens every Christmas damn it! There is not a bad bone in my body. But you sir! [Points to Levi] I’ve never met such a horrible person in my entire life! I’ve never said this to anyone because I-I never believed there was such a thing, but today I realized there is such a thing as _a lost cause_! Y-you’re Y-you’re an _asshat_ Levi Turner! [Storms out of room]

 

LEVI: [After Gail exits, shrugs] More for me then [takes another drink]

 

[Everyone leaves and Levi is left alone.]

A few minutes later.

 

EREN: [walks into room, looks around, spots Levi] Hey! [Walks up to Levi] I'm either really early or really late, huh?

 

LEVI: Neither. No group today.

 

EREN: Oh? Why’s that?

 

LEVI: [chuckles to himself]

 

EREN: Oh, you pissed off Gail, huh?

 

LEVI: Bingo.

 

EREN: Did you get her to curse?

LEVI: [nods]

 

EREN: [nods] That's surprising. What are you still doing here then?

 

LEVI: Killing time until my dick of a fiend shows up.

 

EREN: Mind if I join you then?

 

LEVI: It's a free county.

 

EREN: [sits down]

 

LEVI: [offers Eren his flask]

 

EREN: [Takes flask] Thanks [pours rest of contents on floor]

 

LEVI: [Sits up in chair] what the hell?!

 

EREN: Your dick of a friend wouldn't want to see you like this.[Hands flask back]

 

LEVI: [Snatches flask] I don't care . She’s the one that forced me to come to this hellhole.

 

EREN: But you stayed, which means you do care.

 

LEVI: No. I'm broke. Which means I need a ride. I don't give a rat’s ass what she thinks.

 

EREN: Really?

 

LEVI: Really.

 

EREN: [Nods] Did you scare off the group leader in all your other AA groups the same way you did Gail?

 

LEVI: [Looks at Eren] Why?

 

EREN: [Chuckles] When I was like you  I just found  it that Gail’s type always scare off the same way.

 

LEON: What type is that?

 

EREN: The nice ones. You know the type, right? The type that try to help in any way they can, taking your crap, convinced they can fix you. Trying over and over again, even after failing dozens of times. [Nudges Levi lightly] Like your friend. The ones that care, and don’t kick you out of group, but leave themselves? The ones that stick by you even after everyone else abandons you? The best kind. [Long pause] All the lucky ones have one [pauses]. I was that lucky. They all eventually stop trying, though. They _all_ have their limits. Mine did.

 [Long Pause]

 

EREN: Mind if borrow a dollar? Haven’t eaten all day, vending machine only accepts cash.

 

LEVI: [Riffles though pocket, drunkly, and hand Eren his Wallet]

 

EREN: [Takes Wallet] Thanks. [Opens wallet looks inside then looks at Levi] This seems like more than enough for a Taxi, you know? [Holds wallet open to Levi. Hands it back to Levi] Also, you probably shouldn’t hand your wallet to a guy you just met. [Gets up] Well, I got to go. [Walks to door] Name’s Eren Jaeger, by the way. 

LEVI: [Looks down at the wallet in his hands, in thought] My name is Levi Ackerman. I’ll see you next week.

 

EREN: [Looks back at Levi. Smiles] Looking forward to it, Levi. [Eren exits room]

 

FIN?

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Fun fact; this was actually my final. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> reason why I added a question mark to the the "FIN" at the end is because I was actually thinking of making this into a larger work. Let me know what you think. Comment, and leave kudos if you enjoyed it:)
> 
>   [Tumblr](https://pridefulmess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
